Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport 'is a bionic superhuman who is the second-youngest out of his siblings and is a main character in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. He is the smartest of his siblings and is teased for being short, a nerd, and not being able to get a girlfriend. He joined forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar (along with his older sister, Bree) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by William Brent. Biography Background Chase is one of the world's first bionic superhumans who was genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, Leo took Adam, Bree, and Chase and showed them the real world, by taking them to school for their first time. In Season 2, Chase was more grown up, but was still teased by Adam and Bree. Eventually, he (along with his siblings) had to face Douglas Davenport, his true father/creator, which was revealed in "Bionic Showdown", and also Marcus, Douglas's android son. In Season 3, Chase (along with Adam and Bree) had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind. Chase and his siblings' secret was revealed to the world by a girl known as S-1, Krane's lead bionic soldier. Eventually he and his siblings had to face an entire army of Krane's bionic soldiers, and put an end to their attempt to take over the world. At the end of the season, he, Adam, Bree, Leo, and Donald get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train Krane's bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, fought Sebastian, one of Krane's lead soldiers, and later came across Giselle (Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend), a resurrected Marcus, and her army of androids. Chase and his siblings also faced Dr. Gao, a mad scientist who not only teamed up with Krane, but sought to wipe out humanity. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, he, along with the rest of his siblings, met their fourth sibling for the first time named Daniel Davenport. Chase lost his bionics when Giselle melted his chip, along with his siblings and the bionic students leading them all to get new chips with an upgrade. When the Bionic Soldiers got an upgrade, there was no need to train them anymore because they were now experts, therefore Chase and Bree offered to join the Elite Force. Season 1 Along with Bree and Donald Davenport, Chase moves into the Davenport Tower Penthouse. He learns that their old friends Kaz, Oliver and Skylar join their new team, and Chase remains mission leader. Chase doesn't think much of Kaz and Oliver's 'magical powers', and sometimes makes fun of it. Chase takes a mentoring role once more, teaching Kaz and Oliver how to control their superpowers. His career as mission leader came to an end in Follow the Leader, when he decides to abolish the position. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, but sometimes, he can be strict and bossy. He is sensitive to other's feelings and is caring, although he is shown to be somewhat arrogant, as he often brags about his intelligence. He possesses a childish side, such as enjoying a kids' TV program, and playing pranks. He's shown to be very brave, just like his siblings and friends who he shows a lot of care for. Chase is in extreme disbelief in the concept of superpowers because unlike his bionics, which are a product of technology that can be explainable, superpowers defy reason. Family Bree Davenport (Bionic Older Sister) Main Article: Brase Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they argue. Whenever Chase acts like he's full of himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. Although they tease each other constantly, they usually find a way to compromise. In "Bionic Showdown", when Marcus was about to push Chase down, she pushed him away and attempted to save Chase's life. When he returned, she fought him in order to help Chase. In Adam Up they were babysitting Principal Perry's niece. In "Bionic Action Hero" Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. Chase also didn't want to hurt Bree, when Troy had Bree in his clutches. These two care about each other deeply, and have a pretty close relationship. Donald Davenport (Uncle/Adoptive Father) Main Article: Chonald Donald is Chase's uncle and adoptive father. They're the closest out of the four, and have a father-and-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can be overprotective of Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Douglas Davenport (Father/Adoptive Uncle) Main Article: Chouglas Douglas is Chase's father. They're very similar and have much in common, like an older sibling who teased them or stole the spotlight. Douglas had saved Chase from an avalanche, and Chase saved Douglas from Krane and defended him against Donald. Douglas sometimes gives Chase advice, and wants to help him. Friends Oliver (Close Friend/Rival) Main Article: Choliver Chase and Oliver become good friends due to them having similar personalities. Notably, Oliver is the first real friend he's ever had in a while. In Holding Out for a Hero, Oliver asked Chase for help. Chase helps Oliver with controlling his powers and told him that he was proud of him. In Power Play Chase agreed to let Oliver take the credit for restoring Skylar's powers, since he knew Oliver had always wanted to do this to impress Skylar. However this backfired on Oliver when Skylar found out that it was really Chase who had restored her powers. Oliver has been jealous of Chase since, and it has caused somewhat of a rift in their relationship, as Oliver is worried that he and Skylar will end up together. Skylar Storm (Close Friend) Main Article: Skase Skylar and Chase seem to get along well. In The Rise of Five, Skylar agreed with Chase's way of doing things. Chase, however, is somewhat weirded out by the fact that Skylar is an alien. Knowing Skylar was without her powers, Chase wanted to find a solution so that Skylar doesn't become a weak link. In Power Play Chase, using his intelligence and logic, was able to successfully restore Skylar's powers, and she thanked him and gave him a hug. Chase acted a little awkward, probably because he was worried about what Oliver was thinking, though he was surprised his cure actually worked. In Follow the Leader, Chase gets jealous that Skylar was mission leader and locks her in Mission Command. Chase admitted that the reason he did it was because he was afraid that Skylar was going to take his job because she's a really good leader. He is shown to have a possible, yet slim attraction to her as he has only known her for a little while, though she still gets on his nerves. Kaz (Close Friend) Main Article: Chaz In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Kaz helped heal Chase so he wouldn't explode. They also switched intelligence. In The Rise of Five, Kaz doesn't like his leadership style. Later in the episode, they were complimenting each other and got along well. However, it is evident they are polar opposites, because Chase is uptight, while Kaz always breaks the rules. In The Superhero Code, Chase helped Kaz save his brother, Kyle, when he got locked in an electrical cage. Out of Show Relationships Adam Davenport Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot. Adam likes to tease Chase about his height and also punches Chase, whereas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitive with each other. In "Spy Fly", they both sabotaged each others baby project. But when Adam's baby was trapped, Chase gave in and helped him retrieve it. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. For example: in "Bionic Showdown" Adam gets briefly knocked out by Marcus and Chase comes towards Marcus saying, "No one touches my brother, you freak!" Chase also can be jealous of Adam such as in "Avalanche!" when he and Bree said speed and strength make a good team, causing Chase to be jealous. In "Bionic Action Hero" they say that they love each other. Bree even compared Skylar's relationship with Bree, as a sister, in Holding Out for a Hero to the relationship between Adam and Chase, as Skylar was really rough with Bree in that episode. In addition, part of the reason Chase was able to identify Oliver's problems with Kaz was because he had similar experiences with Adam. Leo Dooley Leo is Chase's younger cousin/brother by his adoption. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. Even if they argue, they always work together. In "Robot Fight Club", Leo asked Chase to pair up as a team with him and together, they built a strong robot and won the competition together. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. In "Lab Rats: On the Edge", Leo saved Chase's life. Powers and Abilities Bionic Abilities After receiving a new chip in the Lab Rats series finale, "The Vanishing", Chase was given a bionic upgrade. His new limits have not been explored yet. * 'Super Intelligence: '''His main bionic power, Chase has a larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Without his chip, he only has average intelligence, but he can come up with a rough idea of how to solve problems. Despite this, every time he is without his super intelligence, he feels almost helpless. Most of the bionic apps he uses requires his super-intelligence. His brain is like a computer, as it is able to upload and download data and allow Chase to instantly learn whatever he wants by searching for it on the internet. He instantly learned how to play electric guitar, and could shred it like an experienced hard rock musician a millisecond after scanning an electric guitar and identifying all skills of playing it. He is highly coordinated, so learning physical skills is impossibly easy for him. Chase was the first to come up with a theory that superheroes are born with special cells that generated their superpowers, something that no doctor at Mighty Med ever thought of. ** '''Hacking: '''Chase can remotely hack computers. It is unknown if there are any limitations on what he can use this ability to hack. He used this ability to pick an electric lock on a cage to free Bree, Oliver, and Skylar in Home Sweet Home. ** '''Mathematical Analysis: '''Chase can calculate angles and other complicated mathematics almost instantly, and near self-conciously. He uses this ability to calculate the right trajectory to throw a football, and again to calculate at which angle Adam should throw his force field. He uses this ability to show off in front of Sabrina while they are working on their school project. When the team was having a competition on who could go the longest without using their powers, Chase lost instantly because he used this ability to calculate their odds for winning, although he didn't realize until it was too late. ** '''Mental Database: '''Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them, essentially giving him a photographic/eidetic memory. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, and people's faces. *** '''Physical Recognition App: '''Chase can scan the fingerprints and faces from anyone off of his database. This is shown when he scans Joey Logano and searches his database to find a match, or when he scans Donald's coffee mug to get his fingerprint and escape the locked lab. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** 'Chemical Analysis Scan: '''A type of scanning ability that allows him to scan an object and identify the chemical composition of it. It also allows him to identify if there are any foreign substances in the object. Presumably this is by comparing information from his database about the normal chemical composition of that particular type of object to what he actually finds in the scan. ** '''Thermal Scanning: '''It is demonstrated that he is able to conduct thermal scans. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** '''Spectral Isolation Scan: '''Among his many other scanning abilities, this ability allows him to scan an image and contrast the elements on it to reveal anything possibly hidden underneath of it. ** '''Speed Reading: Chase sped read one of Bree's books. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Force Field: 'One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect himself and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. Chase's force field has developed so its closer to Marcus' force field. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. It is strong enough to allow him to survive falling from space. Chase can now make force fields that maintain themselves almost indefinitely, most likely due to his upgrade, and it seems to operate more like it did in Season 1 of Lab Rats. ** '''Force Field Ball: '''He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Commando App: '''When Chase senses an imminent threat, his personality temporarily changes into a highly aggressive, "fearless brute" Donald likes to call Spike. After the app is deactivated, Chase can't remember anything he did while it was active. As seen below, it often glitches on if he gets very nervous or angry. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** 'Super Strength: '''When the Commando App is activated, Chase is as strong as Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not, however, have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is deactivated. While it ''is active, he can't use any of his other abilities. * 'Super Senses: '''Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. However, his bionic hearing is more sensitive than Skylar's super hearing. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** 'Senses Recording: '''He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. His eyes can also be used as video cameras. He mentions in ''Lab Rats: On the Edge that he has a perfect memory of every mission because it's recorded on his chip's hard drive. This is presumably because of this ability. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** 'Bionic Vision: '''It allows him to scan an object and then look through it. It is a form of X-ray vision. It has been shown it is possible to counteract this ability and stay hidden by using the invisibility cloak Donald made. He uses it to scan the inside of the Davenport Household for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours late after curfew. *** '''Bionic Eye: '''Chase's right eye has a viewing screen and scanner. ** '''Microscopic Vision: '''He uses this ability to see where the nanobots were going to in a llama's body. He also mentions this ability while bragging to Sebastian. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Super Durability: '''Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. He can also take a hit from a deflected laser wire cutter. ** '''Extreme Climate Resistance: '''Chase, like his siblings, is genetically engineered to withstand extreme climates. When she went to the arctic, he only needed his mission suit. However, his resistance does not extend to the climates of Caldera, as he still needs an atmospheric regulator patch to survive there. * '''Bionic GPS: '''Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. This also means, however, that his chip signal (and also Adam and Bree's) can be used to track their location if he does not disable this ability. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** '''Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Viewing Screen: 'Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. He can also use it to project other holograms. * '''Mental Link: '''Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, and the bionic soldiers in a method similar to an email. He could also transmit software he creates, as he created and transmitted another doomsday virus and sent it to all the soldiers to shut down their bionic infrastructure as if they were dead. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** 'Override App: '''He can take over Adam, Bree, or any bionic soldier remotely, but only in an emergency. It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. It's later revealed that his override app was designed to link his bionics with others, and create a weapon of last resort. Chase cannot override anyone being controlled by another override app. While there is no limit as to how many bionic soldiers he can control at a time, he can only connect with them one by one. If Chase assumes control on several bionic subjects at once, it will cause them to synchronize their movements instead of doing what Chase tells them. It is unknown if he could override Leo, Krane, or Dr. Gao, due to them not having bionic chips. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. *** '''Bionic Fusion Attack: Chase can use his Override App to link his Bionics with Adam's and Bree's, creating one large fusion attack. He must override both of them and then they must stand in a perfect triangle with their arms linked. Once they have charged up the energy, the blast is fired from Chase's side. However, it is very draining and will cause them to pass out afterwards, due to it being a last resort. It is likely that he can use this ability with anyone he overrrides. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Magnetism App: 'Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. He can also use it to reverse polarity, he used it when fighting the android Troy West. * 'Molecularkinesis: 'It was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind, although it does have limits depending on the size and weight of the object, and if there is any resistance (another force pushing against it in the other direction). * 'Levitation: 'Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * 'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Though technically not an actual ability, Chase (and also Adam and Bree if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. Both times Chase does this he passes out. * 'Laser Bo: 'Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. It is also durable enough to withstand fire (as seen in the theme song). Bree states in Coming Through in the Clutch that his Laser Bo could slice someone in half. Temporary Bionic Abilities *'Super Speed: In an episode of ''Lab Rats'', Chase switched his bionics with his siblings for a day. This is Bree's ability of Super Speed. *'Super Strength:' An ability Chase got from his other sibling, Adam Davenport, when they switched abilities. *'Heat Vision:' From the same sibling, Adam Davenport. Chase got the ability when switching their bionic chips for a day. Non-Bionic Abilities * Physical Attributes: '''Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, or in arm wrestling despite Adam being stronger than him. He is also shown to be very agile, though he doesn't have super agility like Bree. * '''Leadership: Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. However, he abolished the position so that everyone is given more freedom to tackle missions. * Bravery: '''Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. Although his siblings are willing to risk their lives to save others, especially each other, he is often the first one to volunteer to do so. * '''Martial Arts: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. * Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned that Chase and his siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. * '''Strategic Planning: Chase has shown many times that he is a capable strategist. He is good at thinking on his feet, although there are exceptions. He shows this on almost every mission, as he was mission leader before he abolished the position for the Elite Force. He is able to quickly come up with successful mission plans of action. The most obvious showing of this strength was in Bionic Action Hero, ''when Chase figured out a way to escape from the android that tried to cut out his chip despite the fact that it was moments away from killing him, and he didn't have much time to think at all. Locked Hidden Abilities * Night Vision * Acid Spit Glitches * '''Commando App:' This ability can glitch itself on, turning Chase into Spike if he gets very angry or nervous, usually at the most inopportune moments. * Sonic Sneeze: His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot. * 'Pixel Vision: '''After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he can only see in pixels. * '''Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis: '''When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his molecularkinesis. * '''Uncontrollable Magnetism App: '''If Chase's Magnetism App glitches, he will randomly draw in metal objects, as shown in ''The Jet Wing ''and ''The Intruder. Trivia *He is the world's third bionic superhuman. *He switched intelligence with Kaz in the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. **This is second time that Chase goes without his super intelligence during Lab Rats, although this happened again after the crossover episode. The first time he went without his super intelligence was on purpose, because Adam, Bree, and Chase swapped abilities for a day. The third time was in the Lab Rats finale, ''The Vanishing, ''and this was because Giselle destroyed their chips. *Chase has four of Skylar's powers; Force Field Generation, Molecularkinesis, X-Ray Vision, and Superhuman Senses (including Microscopic Vision). If counting Chase's locked abilities, they share five abilities, the fifth being acid spit. *Chase restores Skylar's powers in Power Play. **Even though Oliver promised her many times before that he will give Skylar her powers back, he technically never did it. However, Oliver did keep his promise in a way. He actually did get them back one time, but doing so caused her come under the Annihilator's control. *He has the widest variety of abilities of the whole team, almost equaling that of Skylar back when she had powers. *He is the only one of his siblings not to have quit the bionic team at some point in Lab Rats. Although technically he did quit once in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, but this was because they dissolved the whole team. **Although he never quit, he did abandon the team in Avalanche! to prove he was just as capable as his siblings. *It was a running gag in ''Lab Rats ''that Chase is a health-food freak. Bree even mentioned that Chase would make her order sugar-free ice cream. *did not get to go on the first Elite Force mission. *He tends to show a lot of disbelief in Kaz and Oliver's powers, as they're not based on science and he finds it illogical and thinks it's magic, and constantly calls the [[Arcturion] things such as "magic space rock" or "magic witch pebble," despite the fact that they work similarly to bionics. He even thinks the concept of mutants (such as The Annihilator) is ridiculous and is weirded out by the thought of aliens existing. **It is ironic that despite his huge disbelief in superheroes, he was the one who restored Skylar's powers, albeit through pure conjecture and nearly destroying her in the process. *After three years of being Mission Leader (five if you count when he declared himself Mission Leader at 12), Chase abolished the title and position altogether (Follow the Leader). *Chase can speed read. *Chase is allergic to dogs. *He is the smartest man in the world (according to himself). *It is revealed in The Intruder that his birthday is August 5. **The character shares the same birthday as the show's creator, Chris Peterson. *Chase's Mission Suit pants are extra small in size. *He is ranked number five on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list, meaning that AJ thinks he is the least valuable member of The Elite Force. *As of The Rock, Chase is the only member of the Elite Force to not have superpowers. Gallery Userbox Code: Chase Category:Male Characters Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:2016 Category:Males Category:The Elite Force Category:Major Characters Category:Lab Rats Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Created by Douglas Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1